Persuasion
by Azeia
Summary: Sherlock coaxes John into coming home early for a "case". John has no idea what he's getting into. Rated M for intense adult themes.


John, when will you be getting home? -SH

In an hour, Sherlock. I'm on a date, in case you forgot -JW

A date? With who? -SH

Sarah. Why does it matter who? -JW

I was just curious...-SH

Sorry. I just... Did you need me to come home? -JW

I mean...it's not /that/ important...I guess it can wait...-SH

No, no. Sarah's already eyeing the door. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at this point if I left. -JW

Is everything ok? -JW

It will be. -SH

Will be? What's happened? -JW

Nothing yet. -SH

... Alright. Sarah stormed out. I'll pick up the bill and be on my way back. -JW

Thank God. I never liked her anyway. -SH

Really? Couldn't tell. -JW

Why not, if you don't mind me asking? -JW

Now, there's no need for sarcasm. -SH

Apologies. I'm just a bit upset. I'll be dealing with a hell of a lot of work tomorrow because of this. -JW

You've got a hell of a lot of work tonight. -SH

What do you mean by that? -JW

I told you, you'll find out when you get home. -SH

Can I have a hint? -JW

Tsk. You know I don't give hints. -SH

It was worth a shot. -JW

Is it a case? -JW

Uh...sure. -SH

... -JW

I think this one will be very hard. -SH

Really, now? -JW

Oh, yes. Quite difficult. -SH

What's it entail? Not the usual murder? -JW

No, no murder. -SH

Robbery? Extortion? -JW

Just come home. I'll give you all the details when you get here. -SH

In the cab, on my way -JW

Fantastic. I'll be in your bedroom. -SH

... Wait What? -JW

Why my bedroom? -JW

I just happen to find it comforting...-SH

... Uh-huh. Right... -JW

You're not trying to pick the lock on my gun safe again, are you? -JW

No, I wouldn't do that after the last time, when you threatened to take away my skull. I quite like that skull. -SH

Good. So then what are you doing in my room? Not setting up an experiment, are you? -JW

We agreed that we'd keep all questionable items in the kitchen, remember? -JW

Not a messy one! Well...-SH

So it is an experiment? -JW

To an extent. -SH

I'm not drinking anything you brew tonight. -JW

Just a heads up -JW

Oh, fine. When will you be home? -SH

Getting out of the cab now. -JW

Lovely. The door is unlocked. -SH

John opens the door and heads upstairs, wondering what in the world his friend could be plotting. "Sherlock? You still in my room?"

"Yes," Sherlock called from the bedroom. "Just come right inside."

John opened the door cautiously, merely poking his head inside. "Alright... I'm home. What's up?"

Sherlock was lying provocatively on John's bed, the book "Wuthering Heights" open in his hand. There wasn't anything very strange about the situation, other than the fact that Sherlock was stark naked. "Oh, you know. Reading."

John's jaw dropped as he flushed bright red. "Sh- shsg... Um. Ok then." He turned away from the sight in an attempt to calm himself down.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked, a note of concern in his voice, as he set the book down.

"Oh. You know. Nothing. Except my flat-mate is on my bed with everything hanging out, acting like it's completely normal." John licked his lips and tried to take a few deep breaths, but the image of Sherlock laying naked in such a way had managed to light a fire in his stomach, sending blood from his brain to his crotch without hesitation.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, knowing just how forward he was being. "We can take it slow, if you want."

"I... I didn't even think you thought of me like this. I thought this sort of... thing... was above you and that massive brain of yours." John turned around to look his friend in the eyes, hoping he could conceal the lust he was now harboring.

"I may not be normal, but I /am/ human, John. If I begin having feelings for someone, I can't hold them back. I suppose that's a flaw about me." Sherlock blushed and looked away. "I've felt this way since I first met you."

John stared at him, mouth agape. "No. It's not a flaw at all. It's good to be direct! Really. But... hahaha what would Sarah say if I told her she'd been beat out by Sherlock Holmes? Man, she's going to be a bit pissed tomorrow." John smiled at Sherlock.

"I don't care what she thinks. I think...I /know/ that I love you." Sherlock said, his eyes getting a bit misty. "I love you, John Watson."

John panicked a bit as he noticed Sherlock beginning to tear up. "Hey! Hey. It's ok!" He walked over to the man and touched his face gingerly. "I love you too, Sherlock. With every beat of my heart. With every ounce of my being."

He sniffed. "You do?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be fine with you playing the violin at all hours of the night, bringing severed body parts into the house, or sulking about like a child if I didn't love every piece of you." He smiled and wiped a stray tear from rolling down the detective's cheek.

Sherlock smiled and stared into John's eyes lovingly. He reached over and took the doctor's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the mouth.

John reciprocated, allowing Sherlock to lead him into the tender moment. His heart raced and his mind fogged. This was everything he'd been hoping and pining for; he couldn't believe it was real.

Sherlock began carefully unbuttoning John's shirt, slipping it off his shoulder's when the last one was free. His eyes raked over the other man's sculpted chest hungrily.

John's breath hitched as he felt his lover's fingers dance over his skin. He shed his shirt and began pawing at Sherlock's skin, trying desperately to touch as much skin as possible. He needed more of Sherlock - all of him.

Reaching down, Sherlock unbuttoned John's jeans, tugging them down over the very prominent bulge in his shorts. He kissed his neck hungrily, leaving possessive bite marks ever so often.

John let out delicate moans and whimpers at every kiss or bite, groping his hands around Sherlock's back to keep him close. He was already losing his mind to ecstasy, and he absolutely loved every moment of it.

Sherlock finally got the pants off and the shorts soon followed. Sherlock flipped over so that he was on top of John. He leaned down and began kissing down the doctor's body. He licked and bit softly at his nipples, making them hard and even more sensitive. He reached down to John's cock and slowly stroked the length, smearing the precum that had appeared there.

John writhed in pleasure beneath Sherlock, gasping and moaning his name. "More. Please... More" came a weak request once the detective had grabbed hold of his cock. He bucked against the hand, hoping to get more friction between them.

"I'm sorry...I didn't quite hear that." Sherlock smirked, pulling his hand away for a moment.

John whimpered at the lost contact, biting his lip to contain a pathetic moan from leaving his mouth. "Sherlock! Please..." He reached down to start stroking himself; he desperately needed release.

Sherlock stopped John's hand and placed it on the back of his neck. He leaned down and began running his tongue around the tip of his trembling cock.

John's breath hitched once again. "Oh God!" he tried to stay still and let Sherlock set the pace, yet he couldn't prevent his hips from bucking into the air.

Sherlock let his tongue run along the underside of John's shaft. He clutched his own cock in his hand and stroked it as well, determined to hit orgasm at the same time.

John squirmed and clenched his eyes shut. "Oh Jesus. Oh... Sherlock. Please, More."

He placed the entire length in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, earning pleasurable moans from the man underneath.

John fisted his free hand into Sherlock's hair, panting and moaning freely as he began nearing his climax. "I... I'm gonna cum. Oh!"

Sherlock continued, moving faster on both of their erections.

John's eyes flew open as he released his load into Sherlock's mouth, sight blurring and mouth gaping as he came. His panting became heavy as he finished. He pulled his arm up to cover his eyes, hoping that the buzzing of his vision would stop if he could give his eyes some rest.

Sherlock's orgasm followed soon after and he released onto his hand and ruining the sheets. Gasping, he rolled over and lay beside John on the bed, feeling satisfied and very tired.

John chuckled and laced his fingers into Sherlock's hand. "That was brilliant." He pulled the lithe hand up to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss on its center. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sherlock smiled weakly, his eyes fighting to stay open. He yawned and turned over to face John.

John gave Sherlock a warm peck on the lips before trying to stifle a yawn. "Well. Shall we take some time to sleep now, love?"

"Mm-hmm." Sherlock mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed and evened out.

John turned off the bedside light before settling in against Sherlock's form, wrapping his arms around him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
